As a content and/or service presenting user interface, there is known an interface for showing an icon representative of content and/or service on a screen or the name thereof in the form of a menu.
According to a conventional user interface, however, a user cannot know the contents of the content and/or service until a separate operation for using the content and/or service is actually carried out. Moreover, displaying the same icon and mere name of content and/or service all the time cannot effectively arouse a user's interest. As a result, new content and/or service or one not used on a daily basis cannot attract a user's interest, so that use of such content and/or service is not promoted.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and aims to provide a content and/or service presentation device and method and an information storage medium for effectively arousing a user's interest in new content and service, or one not used on a daily basis.